Pensées d'une tante
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La femme avait peur. Elle avait déjà perdu sa petite sœur à cause de ce monde étrange de magie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son neveu, le fils de Lily.


Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

La femme avait peur. Elle avait déjà perdu sa petite sœur à cause de ce monde étrange de magie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son neveu, le fils de Lily. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il ne connaisse pas le même sort que sa mère qu'elle l'avait maltraité. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il meurt comme elle qu'elle avait voulu détruire toutes formes de magie en lui. Elle avait même cru y réussir. Puyis, il y avait eu cette lettre. La même que sa mère. Alors, elle avait su qu'elle avait échoué à le protéger de ce monde. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu que ses amis, elle avait voulu croire que la vie de cet enfant sera différente de celle de ses parents. Elle avait même commencé à le croire.

Pourtant, quand elle voyait la cicatrice sur le font de cet enfant, elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais du même monde qu'elle et que toute sa vie, elle devrait trembler de peur qu'il lui arrive à même chose qu'à sa mère. Alors, elle cachait sa crainte par de la dureté et de la froideur, de la même façon qu'elle cachait sa peine par sa maniaquerie. Fuir ses sentiments à toujours été ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa jalousie par le reniement de sa précieuse sœur, la crainte de perdre son neveu par le déni de l'amour qu'elle a pour lui. Toute l'enfance de ce garçon aux yeux d'émeraude, elle ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle avait même été cruelle avec lui. Jamais il ne pourra le lui pardonner. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, il était quelque part dans la nature et tous les jours, elle écoutait cette radio sorcière en priant de toutes ses forces qu'on ne le lui prenne pas de nouveau un de ses proches. A chaque fois que l'émission se terminait, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir entendu l'annonce de sa mort. Mais, quelques secondes après, elle avait de nouveau peur. Elle avait passé presque une année entière à passer sa vie l'oreille aux aguets de la moindre nouvelle d'Harry.

Puis, il y avait eu cette annonce. Lentement, comme un robot, elle était arrivée jusqu'à ce poste. Et elle avait attendu toute la nuit en serrant fort la main de son mari d'entendre quelque chose d'autre que des grésillements. Elle avait attendu. Elle était morte de peur et dans la maison reignait le silence. Puis il eut cette nouvelle.

Ils avaient gagné. Il avait gagné. Il avait été plus fort que le meurtrier de ses parents. Il l'avait vaincu. C'est à ce moment là que Pétunia sut que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Plus jamais elle ne le verra franchir la porte de la maison. Mais maintenant, il ne risquait plus de se faire tuer. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour lui. Alors, elle l'avait laissé revenir en emballer ses dernières affaires. Pendant ce temps, elle avait donné une lettre qu'elle avait préparé pour lui à la rouquine qui l'accompagnait. Et elle l'avait regardé partir sans un mot.

Elle n'avait jamais su si il avait lu sa lettre jusqu'au ce qu'elle en reçoive une. Un fair-part de mariage. Elle était conviée au mariage de son neveu. Elle avait pleuré de joie lorsqu'elle l'avait lu. Alors, elle s'était préparée en cherchant à être parfaite pour ne pas lui faire honte et elle y était allée avec son mari et son fils. Fils qui avait bien changé, qui était devenu un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable. Gâce à Harry, grâce à Harry qui lui avait montré la voie à suivre. La fête avait été magique et ils avaient été acceptés dans ce monde.

C'est à cette occasion que son enfant avait rencontré la femme de sa vie, grâce au geste d'Harry. Maintenant, elle était grand-mère de magnifiques enfants et Harry passait la voir avec ses enfants toutes les deux semaines. Elle faisait la grand-mère gâteau avec tous ses petits bous de choux. Elle ne cherchait pas le pardon, elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu il y a longtemps. Elle cherchait juste cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son fils et de son ne=uveu lorsqu'il la voyait être une bonne grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas été la meilleur des mères, mais elle voulait être la meilleur des mamies. Et si elle n'avait pas toujours été une personne de confiance, elle voulait changer ça. Et elle y était arrivée.


End file.
